


So Reassure Me, Baby

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on True Events, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, M/M, anyways this is the softest thing ever, hyunjin can be dumb sometimes but it's okay, imagine not stanning seungjin smh, please stan seungjin, pure fluff, seungjin/hyunmin, seungmin is an angel, seungmin is my emotional support kpop boy please love him, seungmin is very forgiving, this is sickeningly sweet, we love a superior ship in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “What is that?” Hyunjin asked oh-so eloquently, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Seungmin’s gaze immediately turned to him, his eyes growing wide as he apparently realized that Hyunjin was in the room.Seungmin’s cheeks grew red as he fiddled with the jacket, playing with the zipper as he looked at Hyunjin with an embarrassed expression. It looked like he was freaking about something, Hyunjin noticed, though he didn’t quite understand why Seungmin would be embarrassed over a jacket. “Why? Is it weird?” Seungmin asked, looking down at the jacket and then back up at Hyunjin with a worried expression.“...Yeah, a little bit,” he said after a few moments of analyzing the jacket. Hyunjin considered himself to be quite honest when it came to his opinions on fashion, so at the time, it seemed sensible enough to tell Seungmin that he did find it a bit strange.Seungmin’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks grew an even darker red, most likely from embarrassment, and he fell silent for a few moments before speaking. “...This was my birthday gift to you."--Hyunjin begins to wish that he wasn't so honest about his opinions on fashion.





	So Reassure Me, Baby

Hyunjin let out a soft, contented sigh as he ran a towel through his wet hair, dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a large, white shirt after exiting from the shower. He was looking forward to laying down in bed comfortably and reading the book he had just bought, unknowing of the fact that his plans really weren’t going to go the way he wanted.

He entered the bedroom and was still drying his hair off with his towel when his eyes laid on Seungmin, who seemed to be fiddling with… an oversized jacket? The jacket was gray and tan, with the top half of the jacket being gray and the lower half being tan, and Hyunjin didn’t quite know how to feel about it as he saw Seungmin wearing it. It was completely different from Seungmin’s usual dandy style, which Hyunjin found somewhat odd. Though if Seungmin ever wanted to try anything new, Hyunjin wouldn’t mind at all. It was just… unusual seeing Seungmin wearing a jacket like that.

Of course, being ever the curious person he was, Hyunjin decided to ask about it. “What is that?” He asked oh-so eloquently, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Seungmin’s gaze immediately turned to him, his eyes growing wide as he apparently realized that Hyunjin was in the room.

Seungmin’s cheeks grew red as he fiddled with the jacket, playing with the zipper as he looked at Hyunjin with an embarrassed expression. It looked like he was freaking about something, Hyunjin noticed, though he didn’t quite understand why Seungmin would be embarrassed over a jacket. “Why? Is it weird?” Seungmin asked, looking down at the jacket and then back up at Hyunjin with a worried expression.

“...Yeah, a little bit,” he said after a few moments of analyzing the jacket. Hyunjin considered himself to be quite honest when it came to his opinions on fashion, so at the time, it _seemed_ sensible enough to tell Seungmin that he did find it a bit strange.

Seungmin’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks grew an even darker red, most likely from embarrassment, and he fell silent for a few moments before speaking. “...This was my birthday gift to you,” he mumbled, fingering the fabric of the jacket as a small pout endowed his face.

Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide, and he immediately started panicking. “No, I mean it’s very different from your usual style, but I wear stuff like that!” He responded quickly as he saw Seungmin grow sadder and sadder with every word. He felt extremely guilty because Seungmin had bought it just for him for his _birthday_ and he’d just hurt his feelings. “Really, I like it! I’ll wear it!” He added, a blush growing on his cheeks as Seungmin looked at him with glassy eyes.

Seungmin still seemed heartbroken, however, and he just clutched the fabric of the jacket sadly as he looked at Hyunjin. “I _would_ get it refunded but it’s too complicated to refund,” he admitted, evidently still sad and obviously not believing a word Hyunjin had just said. Hyunjin’s heart burned from guilt as Seungmin pouted from sadness, and he was filled with regret as he thought to himself, ‘ _Why did I say that?’_

“I’ll wear it!” He said a second time, but Seungmin still wasn’t believing him. Hyunjin knew Seungmin would take his words with a grain of salt, especially since he’d said that he thought the jacket was a little strange in the beginning. Seungmin wasn’t naive, Hyunjin knew, because it was just one of the reasons Hyunjin loved him so much.

“Tell me honestly… do you think you really will?” Seungmin asked with a sigh, looking at Hyunjin with a raised eyebrow. Seungmin knew Hyunjin all too well; he had known Hyunjin too long, and could see through Hyunjin like he was glass.

“...To be honest, I’m not sure if I would wear it a lot,” Hyunjin decided to reply truthfully. After all, since Seungmin knew him so well, it would be pointless to lie to his boyfriend, so the truth was probably the best way to go. He observed guiltily as Seungmin looked between him and the jacket and let a sigh leave his lips. He sat down on Hyunjin’s bunk, letting the sleeves fall down his arms and give him sweater paws. Hyunjin’s mind would have immediately gone to it being cute had he not been completely overcome with guilt as he sat down next to Seungmin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to Seungmin as he sat down next to him, placing a hand on Seungmin’s back.

“Don’t be. It’s fine. I’m just glad you were honest with me,” Seungmin said, looking at Hyunjin as he fiddled with the jacket. “Besides, I can always get you something else and just wear this jacket myself,” he added with a shrug as Hyunjin laid his head down on Seungmin’s bare thigh and looked up at his boyfriend. Hyunjin fiddled with the hem of Seungmin’s shorts as Seungmin carded his fingers through Hyunjin’s slightly-damp hair, still not quite reassured by Seungmin’s words. He and Seungmin never fought, and Seungmin was an extremely forgiving, kind person, so it made sense that Seungmin wouldn’t really mind. But Hyunjin still couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit regretful for what he had said.

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin asked softly, pursing his lips as he looked at his boyfriend. Seungmin simply nodded and smiled gently at Hyunjin, caressing the taller’s cheek. Hyunjin’s eyes darted around Seungmin’s face, looking for any sign of insincerity but not finding any. “How sure?” Hyunjin asked with a raised eyebrow just for complete reassurance, to which Seungmin replied with a sigh and his cheeks turning just the slightest bit red.

“This sure,” Seungmin said after a few moments, leaning down to press a brief kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before pulling away and smiling happily. “Does that reassure you enough?” He asked, his cheeks becoming a pretty crimson as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“Hmm… Not really. I think I’ll need a few more to be fully satisfied,” Hyunjin said with a small smirk before sitting up and pulling Seungmin onto his lap. “So reassure me, baby,” he continued in a mischievous tone, letting out a small laugh when Seungmin blushed even darker and punched his shoulder gently.

“You’re insufferable,” Seungmin muttered before cupping Hyunjin’s cheeks delicately and pulling him in, pressing their lips together before melting into the gentle, heartfelt kiss. Their lips molded together naturally because the two just _went together_ , and everything just felt… _right_. Kim Seungmin, the kind-hearted, forgiving, and understanding individual, and Hwang Hyunjin, the caring, honest, and passionate individual went together like puzzle pieces.

When they pulled apart, Seungmin pressed his forehead against Hyunjin’s and the both of them smiled widely at each other, any signs of sadness and/or regret gone from both individuals. Anyone on the outside of their relationship might have seen it as brushing off the subject or hiding their feelings, but the reality was that Seungmin and Hyunjin knew and loved each other so much that forgiveness and letting go was just a _part of them_. Thus, when they pulled each other in for another kiss, they giggled and smiled against each other’s lips, not needing to say _I love you_ out loud. Why, you may ask?

Because their actions were reassurance enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. this is a very real thing that did happen (well, maybe not the kissing part but everything else is true).  
> i saw hyunjin's solo live on thursday, and my friend told me to write a fic based on this as soon as he talked about it so here it is! 
> 
> also the fact that he said that he and minnie never fight and minnie listens to his words instead? mayhaps i cried  
> wbk seungjin is the superior ship, pls stan seungjin


End file.
